


Seafoam Wishes

by ladyshinx



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Some angst, accidentally finds genie!haru's lamp!makoto, genie!haru, not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshinx/pseuds/ladyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Taking a deep breath, Makoto let out an unsteady sigh, before reaching his hand forward once more. "There's no such thing as genies," he mumbled to himself, at the same moment as he brushed the sand away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seafoam Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> An AU that's been in the works for almost a year that just now started to finally write. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

If Makoto had known that his life would change that day, he might not have taken the twins to the beach. They had been persistent, however, clinging to his shirt the moment he had woken up. The instant he had made the mistake of meeting their pleading eyes, he knew he was doomed.

So an hour later, the humidity so thick, he could almost feel it curling around his legs, weighing him down with each step, Makoto accompanied Ren and Ran to the nearby beach. Buckets in tow, he watched them run through the sand as they searched for pieces of sea glass and whatever shells they could find.

"Ren, don't leave your shoes in the sand, or you'll forget them" he scolded as he watched his brother drops them in excitement when he found what he claimed was the perfect shell for his project for school. Somehow, they had waited until the last moment to collect their materials for an art project, a wind chime made entirely of materials commonly found on the beach, and now had only the rest of the day to complete it, leaving Makoto no choice but to help.

He shook his head at their enthusiasm, despite the fact that the moisture in the air almost felt oppressive and wished he had their energy. Even though he was wearing the lightest colored clothing he owned, he still felt as though every part of the light green shirt was sticking itself to his skin. Gritting his teeth, Makoto gripped the green plastic bucket tight in his hand as he combed the beach for anything that might be deemed appropriate by his siblings.

Twenty minutes later, and his efforts had been all but fruitless. The three shells that he had managed to scrounge up were rejected by Ren and Ran almost instantly after a simple glance, deemed unworthy to be used. Sighing forlornly, he decided to expand his search farther down the beach while making sure the twins never left his sight.

At the same moment he looked down, the sun finally penetrated the thick, hazy clouds that had blanketed the sky, illuminating the sand in a warm light. In that second, his attention was drawn towards an unnaturally blue sparkle amongst the gritty brown. Giddy with excitement, Makoto quickly made his way over, hopeful that this discovery would be useful.

The moment he dug into the coarse sand to wrap his hand around whatever was trapped, he realized that whatever it was certainly was too large, and much too heavy to be a normal piece of sea glass. Tugging it free, Makoto's eyes widened as he realized exactly what he had stumbled across:

A lamp.

Gripping the handle delicately, Makoto held it up towards the sky, examining it in the hazy light of the sun as his head whirled into overdrive. _This is the kind of thing you hear about in fairy tales_ , he thought, eyes wide in amazement as he realized just how ornate it actually was.

The lamp was a beautiful, rich blue, rivaling the color of the sky, and even the roaring ocean that crashed behind him. Along the sides, he could tell there were some sorts of designs resembling waves cresting on the ocean crafted expertly onto the glass, winding across the fat, round bottom in a smooth pattern.

The fine grains of sand that had been holding the lamp hostage clung tightly to its sides, masking the true beauty of the design, Makoto was sure. Almost as in a trance, his hand reached forward to wipe it clean.

Right before his fingers touched the glass, a shriek of laughter from Ran, and a loud complaint from Ren broke the daze that had trapped him, causing him to withdraw his hand as though he had been burned. Dropping the lamp, he searched for his siblings in a panic, only to find them Ran chasing Ren down the beach.

"Don't run too far you two!" he yelled and smiled as they called back an affirmative and turned back towards him as they continued to play. Laughing quietly, Makoto's attention was drawn back towards the lamp.

Carefully, he picked it up once more with one hand, his heart beating against his ribs. He knew it was silly, that things such as magic lamps and genies that were summoned when their lamps were rubbed only existed as stories to entertain children.

He'd read many different tales about these magical beings, from the children's stories where nothing had happened, to the tales where the genies were tricksters, twisting the words of their masters to make their lives miserable with each wish they demanded. A chill ran through his spine, despite the heat, at the thought of something as foul as these swindling genies.

Staring at the lamp, he felt the draw once more to clean the glass free of the sand, to view the details that were veiled by the coarse sand. Taking a deep breath, Makoto let out an unsteady sigh, before reaching his hand forward once more. "There's no such thing as genies," he mumbled to himself, at the same moment he brushed the sand away.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Makoto let out a sigh of relief, before moving to clean more sand away. The second he did, however, the lamp suddenly glowed a bright blue, vibrating in his hand as he was blinded by the sudden burst of light. Yelping, he dropped the lamp and fell backward into the sand.

Shielding his eyes, Makoto attempted to peek at what was happening before him. Out of the spout, a thick dark blue fog emerged, wrapping around him in a tight circle and trapping him in place. He wanted to close his eyes, to pretend that none of this was happening and that the entire day had been a dream, a nightmare even. Instead, he stared ahead, transfixed as a shape that was most definitely human began to form out of the dark blue smoke that encircled him.

As quickly as it appeared, the smoke vanished into thin air with a flash, leaving in its wake a strange man in an even stranger outfit:

It seemed to come from illustrations from the old children's books he'd read to the twins for years. From the strange, black, pointed slip in shoes; the loose, dark, baggy pants that seemed to bunch at his ankles, and the short-sleeved black crop top at his chest, to the deep blue scarf, slashed through with strips of gold that matched the accents throughout his outfit, and the turban that adorned his head. It all felt as though it was straight out of the pictures that accompanied all of the legends.

From the slit between the two fabrics across his tanned face, Makoto met the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen, curtained with strands of raven hair, almost seeming to glow in an unearthly light as he stared him down, expression unreadable.

Slowly, the stranger lifted his hand (was that a _scythe_ on his hip?), and pulled the fabric that was covering his face down, to reveal an almost deadpanned expression on his strikingly handsome face. Makoto watched, dizzy and confused, as the stranger opened his mouth and spoke in the smoothest, yet most monotone voice Makoto had ever heard:

"I am Haruka. For releasing me, I will grant you three wishes." Makoto could have sworn he rolled his eyes as he spoke. "What is your first desire?"

Makoto stared at him for a few seconds, mouth gaping, before he passed out backwards into the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been very dear to me and my friend for a long time, as in almost over a year? It's crazy! I wrote this chapter back in August, but recently got around to editing it seriously. Chapter 2 is already done, and I'll publish it within a week or so, depending on how long it takes me to write chapter 3. 
> 
> The fic is basically all but written! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I might not have a lot of time to answer comments, but you can always reach me at tachinana.tumblr.com, or find me on twitter @harumakotokyo
> 
> also, please feel free to also reach out to thatwasyoursoupipoisioned.tumblr.com (Liz!), as she is the one who helped me shape this AU into what it is today, and constantly gave me encouragements.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
